Et s'ils étaient amis?
by CrazyReader004
Summary: Suite à un incident avec son professeur, Naruto se lie d'amitié avec un camarade. Voici leurs vies alors qu'ils traversent des épreuves en s'entraidant... à l'insu de tous. Éventuel shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vous êtes inviter aux funérailles de mes rêves... je viens d'apprendre que Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Et s'ils étaient amis**

Chapitre 1

« Bip... Bip... Bip »

Une forme sur le lit remua et se retourna, faisant grincer les ressorts défoncés du lit. Une main sortit de sous la mince couverture et s'étendit vers le réveil. Une paupière frémit puis s'entrouvrit, révélant un œil d'un bleu profond.

'_Et merde ! Je vais être en retard !'_ D'un seul bond, Naruto s'élança vers la cuisine et se précipita sur sa réserve de ramens. Vide. Il avait dû prendre la dernière boîte la veille. Sûrement avait-il prévu d'aller en chercher d'autres ce matin, mais après s'être levé en retard, il pouvait oublier cette idée. Il se tourna vers le réfrigérateur, histoire de se verser un verre de lait, avant de se rappeler qu'il était déjà brisé depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Il avait déjà dépensé la majeure partie de son allocation du mois pour un nouvel ensemble de kunaïs pour l'Académie. Il était à peu près sûr que le vendeur l'avait chargé plus que nécessaire, mais au moins l'acceptait-il dans son magasin. Tant pis, il se passerait de déjeuner. Mieux valait avoir l'estomac vide que d'être encore en retard à l'Académie. Mizuki ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Soupirant, Naruto sortit ses clés et barra sa porte. Dévalant les escaliers, il observa les environs. Personne. Il courut à toute allure vers le nord, décrivant un grand arc de cercle pour éviter le centre du village. Quelques blocs plus loin, il s'arrêta dans une allée pour reprendre son souffle. Naruto redressa ses vêtements et afficha un sourire avant de se diriger à une vitesse un peu plus normale vers l'Académie, à l'est.

Bien que ce détour était long et constituait une véritable perte de temps, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après plusieurs infractions et vandalismes à son ancien appartement, l'Hokage avait finalement réussi à lui trouver un nouveau logement, à une condition : personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il y vivait. Même son dossier à l'école était vide de toute adresse, après qu'un assistant ait décidé de laisser traîner ses informations personnelles à la vue de tous.

Légèrement essoufflé, Naruto arriva juste à temps pour se glisser dans un siège au fond de la classe. On entendait des voies s'élever près des fenêtres. L'orangé se retourna pour apercevoir des chevelures blonde et rose surmontant deux visages de plus en plus rouges.

« Espèce de tableau d'affichage géant ! Ne t'approche plus à moins de deux mètres de mon Sasuke-Kun, c'est compris ? »

Rouges.

« _Ton_ Sasuke-Kun? À ce que je sache, il n'y a pas de 'Propriété de Ino Yamanaka' tatoué sur lui, grosse truie ! »

Très rouges

« Truie !? Je ne suis pas celle qui est rose de la tête aux pieds ! »

Très très rouges.

« Pffhahahaha ! Un peu plus et elles ressemblent à des tomates ! Peut-être que là tu vas les aimer, hein teme ? » S'esclaffa Naruto.

Ino, enragée, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre…

« Hn. Dans tes rêves, dobe. » coupa Sasuke, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

'_Dans me cauchemars, oui_' pensa le blond. Il frissonna à la simple idée de Sasuke sortant avec une de ces harpies. Il ne laisserait pas son seul ami souffrir ainsi, foi de Hokage (enfin, futur Hokage).

Leur amitié remontait à presque 4 ans déjà. Ils avaient été, faute de place, mis dans la même chambre à l'hôpital. Naruto se rappelait très bien de cette fois. Son professeur de l'époque, Hikari-sensei, lui avait offert des ramens. Attiré dans l'espoir d'un repas gratuit, il l'avait suivi sans hésiter. Peu de temps après, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une cave, 4 chunins masqués l'entourant. Ils l'avaient attaché à une poutre de soutien et ils avaient commencé à le battre. Le blond fut parcouru d'un frisson en se remémorant l'attaque. Disons simplement qu'il faisait maintenant très attention en manipulant des kunaïs. Ou des shurikens. Ou du feu. En fait, n'importe quoi de potentiellement dangereux pour la santé de l'utilisateur.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans la chambre d'hôpital, Sasuke avait été dans le lit d'à-côté. Quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Naruto avait été surpris par ce qu'il pouvait voir dans le regard sombre. La même solitude. Le même désespoir. Et surtout, la même question :

_Pourquoi ?  
__Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
__Pourquoi moi ?_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ?_

Le lendemain, Naruto avait entendu des villageois parler du massacre des Uchihas, par le frère même de Sasuke. En le voyant assis au bout du quai, le jeune garçon de 8 ans avait rassemblé tout son courage et lui avait offert son amitié.

Ce n'était pas une amitié normale. Ils échangeaient plus d'insultes que de compliments, plus de coups que de caresses. Aux yeux des autres, ils se détestaient. Mais ils se comprenaient.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mon rêve est toujours enterré... Je commence le deuil**

**Chapitre 2**

La journée venait à peine de commencer et déjà, Naruto s'ennuyait. Il jouait au pendu en solitaire sur un bout de papier tandis qu'Iruka-sensei discourait sur la 3e grande guerre ninja. Deux semaines qu'ils l'étudiaient et ils n'étaient rendus qu'aux exploits des Sônnins (ou était-ce Sinnins ? Sennins ?). Peu importe, le cours était d'une platitude incroyable.

Ce n'était pas qu'Iruka était un mauvais professeur. Au contraire, Naruto le trouvait plutôt bon. Suite à l'incident avec Hikari-sensei, celle-ci avait été obligée de démissionner et de quitter les rangs des ninjas. Le Hokage lui-même avait été à la recherche d'un nouvel enseignant. Au final, il avait choisi Umino Iruka, un chunin nouvellement appointé. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un guerrier ou d'un assassin, préférant enseigner la volonté du feu aux futures recrues. De tous les adultes que Naruto connaissait, il était l'un des rares à le traiter de façon juste. Certes il l'avait quelques peu ignoré les premiers jours, mais il semblait s'être habitué assez rapidement à le traiter comme un élève normal.

Clac !

« Uzumaki Naruto ! Porte attention ou tu resteras après les cours ! »

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas pour autant l'amour parfait.

Se massant la tête là où la craie l'avait frappé, Naruto leva la tête vers le tableau. Là, en grand et en large, était écris le mot 'Test'. Il se tourna vers son voisin de table et murmura :

« Hey, Shikamaru… c'est quand ce test ? »

Ledit Shikamaru souleva lentement la tête, le regardant d'un air incrédule.

« Non, mais tu es vraiment idiot ou quoi? Aujourd'hui bien sûr, ça fait deux semaines qu'on en parle ! »

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Il ne portait vraiment pas attention si Nara Shikamaru, le garçon qui dormait en classe, était plus au courant que lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment par exprès, mais Iruka-sensei était tellement ennuyant (qui s'intéresse aux 48 différentes façons d'utiliser une bombe fumigène ?) et il avait de meilleures choses à faire. Comme compter ses économies pour coir s'il avait assez d'argent pour aller chez Ichiraku. Sans compter qu'avec les kunaïs du mois dernier et le réfrigérateur qu'il faudrait réparer, il ne pourrait sans doute pas y retourner avant au moins six mois.

Découragé, Naruto soupira puis secoua la tête. L'important pour le moment était de découvrir ce qu'il aurait sur le test. Le blond sortit une nouvelle feuille de papier et un crayon, puis commença à élaborer son plan.

* * *

Dès que la cloche sonna, Naruto se précipita vers la clairière. C'était un des recoins de la cour de l'Académie et on était sûr d'y trouver Kiba et son chien, Akamaru. Elle était grande et circulaire, entourée d'arbres divers. Pour les petits, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour jouer à la cachette ou à la tag. Plusieurs fois, Naruto s'était caché derrière le grand orme près de la clôture et y avait observé les autres enfants. Une fois, il s'était même joint à eux.

_Flashback_

_Un garçonnet blond s'avança timidement de derrière les arbres. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Ses joues maigres et sa frêle stature démontraient un manque de nourriture. Depuis maintenant une semaine, il observait les autres enfants jouer. Leurs rires et leur jeux l'intriguait, l'incitait à venir les rejoindre, mais il n'osait pas. Il avait déjà essayé, au parc, mais les adultes l'avait repoussé à chaque fois, lui disant de garder ses sales pattes loin de leurs enfants. _

_Mais il n'y avait pas d'adultes pour une fois. Personne pour lui dire de s'éloigner. Peut-être devrait-il tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il rassemblait son courage, Naruto vit une petite fille s'avancer vers le groupe d'amis. Perdant contenance, il fila sous le couvert des arbres, ne laissant que sa tête apparaître pour observer la situation. _

_La fillette n'était autre que Hinata Hyûga, héritière de l'un des plus prestigieux clans de Konoha. Naruto la connaissait de réputation. On disait que c'était la plus timide des Hyûga qui n'eût jamais existé, au contraire du reste de son clan. Ils étaient plutôt arrogants pour la plupart, regardant Naruto de haut, ajoutant parfois un sourire méprisant. À sa grande surprise, elle se dirigea vers Kiba, qui semblait être le chef du groupe, et prit la parole. _

_« Est-ce q-que ça vous d-dérangerait si je venais j-jouer avec v-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix balbutiante. _

_Kiba la regardait d'un air étonné, la bouche grande ouverte. Naruto avait une vue parfaite sur le gros trou causé par ses deux incisives manquantes. _

_« Wow… Tu peux parler ! Ze pensais que tu pouvais pas ! Ze pensais que t'avais pas de langue ! Zut ! Nee-chan a encore raison ! Ça veut dire… »_

_Le garçon continua à s'exclamer, parlant de « punition », de « chiots » et de « nettoyage ». Le visage d'Hinata avait tourné rouge et ses yeux fixaient le sol. Elle semblait regretter sa décision de s'approcher. Soudain, Naruto fut traversé d'un élan de sympathie pour elle. Lui-même avait été plus d'une fois effrayé par des commentaires ou des insultes, allant parfois jusqu'à des coups. Il savait à quel point faire le premier pas pouvait être difficile. Il sortit de derrière son buisson et se précipita vers l'autre garçon. _

_« Kiba, arrête ça ! Tu fais peur à Hinata ! Tu vas lui couper la langue ! »_

_« Ze vais pas lui couper la langue ! T'es un menteur ! »_

_« Je mens pas ! J'ai tout vu ! J'étais caché… »_

_« Pourquoi t'étais caché? Tu voulais nous espionner ? T'es juste un menteur ! »_

_« Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! » reprirent les autres enfants. _

_Naruto les regarda, puis se retourna et s'enfuit en pleurant, humilié. _

'_Je ne jouerai plus jamais avec les autres enfants ! Jamais ! »_

Naruto se secoua et se pinça le bras pour se ramener dans le présent. Depuis ce jour, il avait toujours joué seul, observant de loin les autres enfants. Seul Sasuke pouvait réussir à percer sa barrière, et uniquement en de rares occasions. Au fil des ans, il avait commencé à jouer des tours, acquérant peu à peu la réputation du meilleur farceur de l'Académie, si ce n'est du village entier. Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Kiba. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, il s'avança vers le brun.

« Hey, Kiba ! Lâche ton chien et viens donc ici pour une minute. »

L'interloqué leva la tête et s'approcha lentement de lui, le regardant d'un air dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uzumaki? T'es bien mieux de ne pas m'avoir dérangé pour rien. »

« Relaxe, clébard ! Je veux juste des bombes fumigènes, c'est tout. »

« Des bombes fumi… Quoi !? Tu veux me jouer un tour ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Mizuki ! »

Silence…

« Mizuki ? Comme dans Mizuki-sensei ? T'es sérieux, là ? »

Oh non. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Kiba allait sûrement l'insulter et le traiter de menteur… Ou le dénoncer… Il ferait mieux de commencer à penser à une excuse

« Pas croyable ! Tu manques pas de tripes, toi ! Combien de bombes veux-tu ? »

Combien de…

« …Euh… Deux ou trois… Ça devrait suffire… »

Kiba fouilla dans sa poche un instant, puis lui tendit un petit paquet enrobé de papier brun.

« Tiens ! Dis, tu peux me le dire quand ça va commencer ? Je veux pas manquer ça. »

Naruto prit le paquet et le regarda bouche-bé. _'C'est tout? Pas d'insultes, pas de coups, pas même un regard mauvais ? Il m'a même aidé.'_ Alors que Kiba s'éloignait, il se mit à penser. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il lui redemanderait à jouer.

* * *

Sasuke regardait la scène se dérouler au loin. Perché dans un arbre, il avait vu Naruto s'avancer et s'arrêter. Le blond semblait perdu dans un souvenir, plutôt désagréable si on se fiait à son froncement de sourcils. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à intervenir, son ami se reprit, respirant profondément et se pinçant le bras. Interpelant Kiba, il commençait à lui parler.

Il était plutôt surpris que Naruto entame une conversation par lui-même. Bien que le blond ne soit pas du genre gêné (c'était même plutôt la contraire), il évitait généralement les conversations directes, semblant toujours redouter le pire. Sasuke était le seul avec qui il semblait à l'aise. Même ce confort était relatif, car ils ne parlaient jamais en public.

Le beau garçon sauta sur le sol et soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelques filles avaient le malheur d'être trop proches et tombèrent inconscientes en voyant le spectacle. Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Quand comprendraient-elles qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas, ni comme amies, ni comme plus, Il avait déjà Naruto et ça le suffisait.

Soudain, il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'Académie, la main figée sur la poignée. Se rappelant la conversation entre Kiba et Naruto, une terrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _'Et si moi, je ne suis pas assez pour Naruto ?'_

Après tout, lui aussi avait des bombes fumigènes.

* * *

**Mon but pour ce chapitre est de 2 reviews! Un petit effort, s'il-vous-plaît?**

**Et je suis désolée pour l'abus de ponctuation. C'est juste que Kiba et Naruto s'exprime avec beaucoup... d'énergie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mon rêve est en enfer... il a rencontré Kyubi**

**Woahou! + de 2000 mots !**

Chapitre 3

Une ombre se faufila dans le placard. On y entreposait kunaïs, shurikens, sceaux et tout accessoire nécessaire pour l'entraînement d'un ninja. Levant la tête, elle repéra la section des poisons et autres produits toxiques. De sa poche arrière, elle sortit un petit paquet. Une longue mèche en sortait, serpentant sur le sol jusqu'à un petit détonateur en forme de plume. Elle déposa sans bruit sur l'étagère.

Un peu plus loin, derrière la porte, se trouvait la section « Peintures et autres colorants ». L'ombre s'y rendit et elle s'accroupit. Sur le sol, elle déposa délicatement un deuxième paquet. Sur le dessus était collé un sceau de contact. À la moindre pression, il exploserait. L'ombre se leva, ramassa la plume et sortit, refermant doucement derrière elle la porte du placard.

* * *

Assis sur sa chaise, Naruto remuait fébrilement. Iruka-sensei avait presque terminé sa leçon sur les différents types de chakra. Derrière lui, Mizuki sortait leur prochain travail. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil impatient à la cloche. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, l'assistant se leva et partit finalement chercher le matériel pour la démonstration de la prochaine leçon. Caché derrière son livre, Naruto sourit d'un air diabolique.

En général, Naruto ne jouait pas de tours aux innocents. Seuls ceux qui le méritaient étaient victimes. Mais Mizuki étaient loin d'être innocent à ses yeux. Il avait été appointé comme assistant-professeur pour leur classe, il y a quelques années déjà. Naruto se rappelait très bien de cette journée.

_3 ans plus tôt_

_Il était rentré dans la salle de classe plutôt mal amoché. Il boitait légèrement de la jambe gauche et tout le côté droit de son torse lui semblait en feu. Heureusement pour lui, son œil au beurre noir s'était guéri et il pouvait de nouveau voir des deux yeux. _

_Ces blessures n'étaient pas accidentelles. Vendredi dernier, il avait décidé de jouer un tour aux épiciers du coin. C'était sa vengeance pour toutes les fois où ils avaient refusé de le laisser entrer. Le gamin avait échangé les étiquettes de place. Le lendemain, un torrent de clients en colère s'étaient plaints de prix outrageux. 10 dollars pour un paquet de gomme ! Les explications maladroites du propriétaire n'avaient pas sufi à les calmer. Il avait dû passer la journée à s'excuser. _

_Naruto avait observé la situation du toit de la maison voisine. À chaque fois que le malheureux caissier s'inclinait, il se tordait de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il avait failli tomber de sa cachette. _

_Malheureusement, un ninja faisant sa ronde l'avait aperçu. Le soir venu, un groupe d'homme masqués l'avaient tiré dans une allée. Dans leurs mains, ils tenaient des bâtons de bois d'un brun foncé. Ils étaient rouges vifs lorsqu'ils eurent terminés. _

_Enfin, bref, il était en retard ce matin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser à Iruka-sensei lorsqu'une voix froide le coupa. _

_« Lundi matin et déjà en retard ? Tu resteras après les cours ce soir. »_

_Naruto leva vivement la tête. Au centre de la classe se trouvait un étranger. Des cheveux gris encadraient son visage et pendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Deux mèches plus courtes couvraient son front et tombaient dans ses yeux noirs. Une grimace dédaigneuse déformait sa bouche. Il jetait un regard méprisant à Naruto, semblable à celui du chat toisant la fourmi qui ose venir le déranger dans son antre. Naruto sentit la colère se mettre à bouillir en lui et il s'exclama d'un ton arrogant. _

_« Non mais, t'es qui toi ? Et pourquoi faut que je reste après les cours ? »_

_« Naruto ! Un peu de respect ! Et va t'assoir tout de suite ! » _

_Grommelant à voix basse, Naruto se dirigea vers sa place au fond de la classe. Il se glissa sur son siège à côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui donna un regard inquisiteur qu'il ignora. Secouant la tête, son ami lui passa les notes qu'il avait manqué_

_Le blond les prit et les déposa. Un morceau de papier s'échappa du paquet et flotta jusqu'au sol. Il le ramassa rapidement, avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Sous son pupitre, il le déplia et lut le message que Sasuke avait écrit. _

'Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Et où étais-tu en fin de semaine ? »

_Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Naruto se pencha et griffonna une réponse sur l'endos. _

'Alarme brisée. Me reposait. Des villageois n'ont pas aimé un tour.'

_Un silence descendit sur la classe. Naruto glissa rapidement un regard vers Sasuke et reporta son attention vers le devant de la classe. Mizuki venait de s'y avancer. Il ne vit pas le regard compatissant de Sasuke, qui venait de lire la réponse. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venaient ces blessures. _

_« Comme je disais avant que… on… ne m'interrompe, je suis le nouvel assistant-professeur pour cette classe. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous et je suis sûr que nous nous entendrons tous ! » dit Mizuki. Il adressa à la classe un regard bienveillant, ses yeux glissant par-dessus Naruto comme s'il n'existait pas. _

* * *

Naruto serra les poings. Lui et Mizuki ne s'était jamais entendus. À l'image de tant d'autres adultes, son professeur le détestait. Mais lui poussait l'insulte une coche plus loin, Au cours des années qu'ils s'étaient connus, pas une seule fois le gris l'avait-il appelé par son nom. C'était toujours « toi », « lui », quand ce n'était pas carrément une insulte. Bien entendu, le farceur ne s'était pas laissé faire. À chaque fois qu'il pouvait, il jouait un tour à l'assistant ou le mettait dans le trouble. Par-dessus tout, il refusait obstinément de l'appeler sensei.

Son plan était parfait. Lorsque Mizuki déclencherait les… une petite surprise, le futur ninja se glisserait jusqu'à son pupitre. Là, il volerait la copie du corrigé du test. Un petit coup d'œil et il aurait une note parfaite, Mizuki n'aurait pas fini de se nettoyer et personne ne pourrait le blâmer. Après tout, il resterait avec le groupe pendant le tout.

Naruto fixait le placard par la porte entrouverte de la classe. Mizuki ouvrait la porte. Il y entra, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il était temps d'amorcer la première phase de son plan. Avec un sourire en coin, le futur ninja appuya sur le bout de sa plume.

**BANG !**

Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers le bruit. Iruka-sensei arrêta de parler et regarda une lourde fumée sombre s'échapper sous la porte du placard. Quelques filles se mirent à pleurer et à crier. L'une d'entre essaya même de s'accrocher à Sasuke. Il l'arrêta d'un regard sombre et d'un reniflement méprisant. Kiba se retourna vers Naruto, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Le blond lui répondit d'un clin d'œil amusé.

**BOUM !**

Une deuxième explosion retentit près du placard. Les élèves se jetèrent des regards terrifiés. Une substance rouge et visqueuse se répandait sur le plancher. Naruto eut un rictus moqueur. Sans doute Mizuki venait de découvrir le deuxième paquet. Près de la porte, Iruka-sensei perdit ses couleurs. Il se parlait à lui-même, mais le bruit bloquait ses paroles. Seuls les mots « poison », « toxique » et « élèves » parvinrent aux oreilles de Naruto. Soudain, le professeur s'avança au milieu de la classe. Les élèves hystériques l'ignorèrent complètement.

« Tout le monde ! »

Les cris et les pleurs continuèrent.

« Écoutez ! »

Quelques élèves se retournèrent, mais la majorité était trop paniquée pour l'entendre.

« SILENCE ! »

Le silence se répandit. Les élèves se retournèrent, un air de choc déformant leurs traits. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu Iruka-sensei utiliser une voix si sérieuse.

« Vous allez tous vous lever et sortir par les fenêtres. Rassemblez-vous dans la cour dans la clairière, c'est compris ? Et que personne ne passe par le couloir ! Cette fumée pourrait être dangereuse. Moi, je vais voir si Mizuki-sensei est correct. »

'_Oh oh, problème_' pensa Naruto. Il n'avait pas prévu que la classe serait évacuée. Enfin, il n'était pas le meilleur joueur de tours de l'Académie pour rien. Il savait s'adapter à la situation. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait, il se glissa vers le bureau des professeurs. Il ramassa les papiers que Mizuki avait sortis un peu plus tôt et les glissa discrètement sous son chandail. Se relevant, il rejoignit sa place en ligne.

Une fois dehors, les élèves s'amassèrent dans la clairière. Les autres classes plus jeunes les rejoignirent. Naruto se cala confortablement contre un arbre, assis sur une grosse racine noueuse. Glissant une main sous son gilet, il sortit les papiers. Le fauteur de trouble jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses environs. Pas de professeurs en vue. Parfait. Il feuilleta le paquet à la recherche du corrigé.

Notes sur les types de chakra

Notes sur les niveaux de genjutsu.

Oh ! Des notes sur la transformation des repas ! Il s'imaginait déjà transformant tous ses repas en ramen… humm…

'_Non ! Reste concentré ! Tu cherches le test… test…_'

Utilisation des kunaïs

Jutsu pour shurikens

Utilités des somnifères

'_Bon sang ! Où est ce foutu test ?_'Il commençait vraiment à paniquer.

Kawarimi

Bunshin

Katon… Suiton… Fils, Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan, Ninjutsu Poison Ninken InvocationsSenjutsuRaitonFut onTaijutsuFuinjutsu…

Rien ! Il n'y avait rien ! Juste un paquet de feuilles inutiles !

« Hey, Naruto… Naruto… Naruto ! »

Oh. Kiba. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Hey !... Euh… Ça va ? »

L'amateur de chiens était rouge vif. Il respirait par à-coups et il vacillait de gauche à droite. Naruto le regarda d'un air inquiet. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Oui, oui… ha… juste épuisé… trop rit… Bon Dieu ! As-tu vu leurs faces ? J'pensais que j'allais mourir de rire ! »

« … Tant mieux!... Euh… Pas que t'allais mourir !... Mais c'est drôle !... Pas toi… Eux… Ben moi… Sorte… Euh… »

Le blond se frotta la tête d'un air embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas l'insulter ! Mais ça faisait un moment depuis qu'il avait eu une conversation.

Clac !

« Toi ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Tu vas me le payer, sale petit… »

« Mais enfin, Mizuki, calme-toi ! C'était juste un accident ! »

Les élèves tournèrent la tête pour voir leurs professeurs sortir de l'Académie. Mizuki menait la marche d'un pas enragé. Son uniforme dégoulinait de peinture rouge. De la fumée sortait de ses cheveux qui étaient dressés sur sa tête. Derrière lui venait Iruka-sensei, un peu plus propre. Seule une poussière grise lui couvrait le visage.

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Les deux venaient directement vers lui. Son regard se baissa vers les papiers qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil pressé à ses alentours. Sous son siège, il vit un trou. Il y enfonça maladroitement les documents et se leva d'un bond.

Mizuki était là, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Il le fixa d'un regard haineux. Pour la centième fois, Naruto maudit sa petite taille. Il aurait adoré pouvoir regarder ses ennemis dans les yeux, mais le manque de nourriture l'avait empêché de grandir. Il faut dire que le ramen n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus nutritif. Malgré tout, il se redressa et leva la tête. Du haut de son mètre quarante-cinq, il rendit à Mizuki son regard.

« Toi ! Ces bombes, c'étaient toi ! Avoue-le, espèce de sale monstre ! »

Naruto plissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il n'allait pas être insulté comme ça.

« Hey ! Parlez pas de Naruto comme ça ! » s'écria Kiba.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête. Jamais, au grand jamais on l'avait défendu comme ça. À part Sasuke, mais bon… ça c'était différent.

« Inuzuka ! Je ne t'ai pas parlé ! Alors ferme-la et retourne jouer avec ton sac à puce ! »

Kiba le fixa d'un air sonné. Mizuki était _toujours_ poli. Et il venait d'insulter Akamaru ! Son chien ! Il retroussa les lèvres et se mit à grogner.

« N'insulte… pas… mon… chien ! T'es rien qu'un salop ! Tu blâmes toujours Naruto ! Et t'as même pas de preuves ! »

« Hn. C'est vrai. Sans compter que le dobe était avec nous tout le temps. Et il est trop stupide pour faire un plan comme ça. »

« Hey ! Teme ! »

Mizuki s'arrêta. L'Inuzuka et… lui… il pouvait s'en occuper. Mais l'Uchiha avait le support du conseil, même s'il ne savait pas. À ce point-ci, il ne pouvait se mettre et le conseil et l'Hokage à dos. Ce serait trop dangereux pour ses plans. Il leur jeta un dernier regard mauvais et se détourna.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer pour une fois. Heureusement qu'il avait effacé toutes les traces. Mizuki n'avait pas de preuves, il le savait. Le fauteur de trouble se tourna vers Kiba pour le remercier.

« Écoute, Kiba… merci. Vraiment, tu m'as sauvé la peau. Sans toi, j'étais fichu ! »

« Nan, c'est rien. J'allais pas laisser un ami se faire insulter, quand même ! »

« …Ami ? »

« Ben oui. Enfin, si tu veux. »

_Amis_. Oui, il pourrait vivre avec ça. Naruto eut un grand sourire. Il avait un nouvel ami.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke accoté sur un arbre. Toujours souriant, il se dirigea vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à l'accoster quand il vit son regard. Froid et dédaigneux. Il s'arrêta net, sa bonne humeur le quittant. Son sourire glissa de son visage lorsqu'il sentit la fureur qui s'émanait de son meilleur ami.

Sasuke se détacha du tronc et s'approcha.

« Alors, dobe. Encore dans le trouble. »

« Ehehehe… tu me connais… »

« Malheureusement. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? »

« Que tu es un idiot. Je parie que tu ne passeras même pas le test. »

« Tu parles que je vais passer ! Et mieux que toi ! »

« Hn. Es-tu même capable de faire un henge ? » finit Sasuke, le bousculant en le dépassa.

Naruto le regarda partir, bouche-bé. '_Henge ? Où est le rapport ? On parlait du test !_' À moins que le test ne soit un henge. Peut-être que Sasuke avait essayé de le lui dire. Mais pourquoi Sasuke était-il si fâché ? Était-ce un masque ? Où était-il vraiment furieux ?

* * *

Naruto courait dans Konoha. Il était tellement mélangé ! Des bouts de pensée s'entremêlaient dans son esprit. Sa tête était prête à exploser.

Le test avait été un henge, en fin de compte. Supposément en préparation pour le test Genin, dans un mois. Grâce à l'indice de Sasuke, il avait pratiqué pendant la pause du dîner. Il était passé de justesse, sous le regard haineux de Mizuki. Pas que ça l'aidait en ce moment.

Comment Sasuke avait-il su ? Avait-il volé le corrigé ? Avait-il espionné les professeurs ? Peut-être qu'Iruka-sensei l'avait simplement dit en classe pendant que Naruto n'écoutait pas.

Mais alors, comment Sasuke avait-il su que Naruto ne savait pas ? L'avait-il vu voler les papiers ? Était-ce simplement son « instinct » de meilleur ami ? Après tout, les deux se comprenaient très bien. Parfois, Naruto avait l'impression de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Sasuke.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Naruto n'avait jamais vu Sasuke aussi fâché. Sûr, ils s'insultaient souvent, mais jamais dans leurs regards. Leurs yeux parlaient plus que leurs bouches.

Aujourd'hui, les yeux de Sasuke étaient sombres et menaçants. Dangereux. Il lançait des éclairs à tous ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher. Même Naruto n'avait pas essayé, préférant se tenir avec Kiba.

Le blond secoua la tête. Ses interrogations sur Sasuke devraient attendre le lendemain. Là, il avait des courses à faire. Il devait acheter un peu de ramen s'il voulait avait quelque chose à manger chez lui.

Naruto paya le caissier, ignorant le regard mauvais. Il y était habitué. Ce n'était pas quelques regards qui allaient l'arrêter. Même pas celui de Sasuke !

Il arriva à son immeuble et il commença à monter les escaliers. Il habitait au tout dernier étage. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne. Tous les matins et tous les soirs, il faisait des détours pour rentrer chez lui. À chaque fois, il s'assurait que personne ne le suivait. On ne devait pas savoir où il vivait.

Soudain, Naruto s'arrêta, le regard fixé sur la porte. Un dessin rouge sang y flamboyait. Neuf traits ondulés partant d'un même point y étaient gravés. En-dessous, une inscription cramoisie disait : « Tu as une semaine »

Le garçon déglutit, toutes ses questions précédentes oubliées. Une seule lui importait à présent :

_**Qui ?**_

* * *

**Mon premier chapitre a eu 1 revue, le deuxième 5, celui-ci... 7 ?**

**Idées de quoi parler dans une revue:**

**- améliorations pour le style/grammaire**

**- idées pour la suite de l'histoire**

**- suppositions sur l'identité du coupable**

**- juste dire que l'histoire est bonne (mais seulement si c'est vrai)**

**Allez... un petit effort...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Après avoir rencontré Kyubi, mon rêve est mort une nouvelle fois... transpercé par une griffe. **

Chapitre 4

Autour d'une table, six ombres discutaient à voix basse. Deux d'entre elles se murmuraient des commentaires, leurs voix grinçantes usées par l'âge. Une autre se tenait droite, le visage impassible. Tant d'années à porter un masque l'avait habitué à ne pas montrer d'expressions. La quatrième ne bougeait, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant son visage. Un pli près de ses yeux pâles trahissait son tourment intérieur. À sa droite, une autre ombre remuait sur sa chaise. Ses traits étaient étirés par l'excitation, un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres. Enfin, la dernière était assise au bout de la table. Son visage à moitié caché par des bandages était illisible. Seul ceux qui le connaissait pouvaient déceler une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

La première ombre se leva, attirant l'attention de tous.

« Alors, nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Oui. Cette _chose_ ne sera jamais un ninja. » répliqua la troisième.

« Oui ! Il faut tuer le monstre ! » s'écria la cinquième.

« …Oui » dit finalement la quatrième. Quel autre choix avait-il ?

La sixième se contenta d'un rictus. Sa réponse était évidente.

La deuxième se leva à son tour. Survolant la table d'un dernier regard, elle ordonna :

« Très bien. Libérez-_les_. _Ils_ s'en occuperont. »

Le sourire de la 6e ombre s'agrandit, étirant ses bandages. Tout se passait comme prévu.

* * *

Assis sous l'ombre d'un arbre, Naruto soupira d'un air maussade. Des questions s'empilaient dans son esprit, mais aucune réponse ne venait. La veille, après s'être calmé, il avait regardé ses options. De toute évidence, on le menaçait. Quelqu'un ne voulait plus de lui.

Au début, il avait pensé aller voir le Hokage. Le vieil homme l'avait toujours aidé. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait menacé, il lui avait même trouvé un nouvel appartement. Mais Naruto se rappelait très bien de la condition : Personne ne devait savoir où il vivait. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Sans le vouloir, il avait trahi la confiance du Hokage.

Il restait toujours Sasuke. Son ami l'avait toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Mais Naruto se rappela son regard le jour précédent. Froid et distant, rempli de mépris. '_Il me déteste. Comme tous les autres. Il s'est enfin rendu compte que je ne suis pas assez bon pour lui._' Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Peut-être qu'il s'était trop rapproché, Après tout, il avait essayé de lui parler en public la veille. Il savait pourtant très bien que Sasuke ne voulait pas lui parler en public. Il devait avoir honte de Naruto.

Bon, c'était décidé. Aujourd'hui, il éviterait Sasuke. Si son ami avait honte de lui, Naruto ne le mettrait pas dans l'embarras… Même s'il se sentait déjà seul…

La cloche pour le début des cours sonna. Ramassant ses affaires, Naruto se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte de l'Académie. Autour de lui, les élèves arrivaient avec leurs familles. Il vit Aburame Shino, un de ses camarades de classe, accompagné de son père. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, avec le même manteau et les mêmes lunettes de soleil. Leurs expressions étaient cachées, mais on sentait une certaine tendresse dans leurs postures. L'amour qu'ils partageaient était évident. Un peu plus lopin, la famille Haruno marchait. Sakura et sa mère semblaient en pleine dispute. Quelque chose sur la couleur de sa chambre.

Soudain, il aperçut Kiba qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. À côté de lui se tenait sa mère. Étonné, Naruto s'avança vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Hey, Naruto ! Ça va ? Tiens, j'te présente ma mère ! »

La matriarche s'avança vers lui, le jaugeant du regard. Elle renifla d'un bon coup.

« Hm. T'as une bonne odeur ! D'accord, tu peux te tenir avec mon fils. Mais si tu fais mal à Kiba-chan… »

« Maman ! Appelle-moi pas comme ça ! »

La femme éclata d'un rire tonitruant et frotta la tête de son fils. Le blond la regarda, surpris. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas ?

« Allez, Naruto, tu viens ? J'vais te présenter mes autres amis. »

Il se laissa tirer par Kiba vers deux garçons de leur classe, Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Chouji.

« Tiens, ça, c'est Shika ! Y'a pas plus paresseux que lui ! Mais tu peux copier de lui, il a toujours les bonnes réponses. Puis lui, c'est Chouji, Il va toujours te donner des chips. Mais, » insista Kiba « ne prend **jamais** la dernière ! »

La face de Naruto se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Des nouveaux amis ! Ça, ça lui remontait le moral !

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke qui arrivait seul à la porte de l'Académie. Sans famille, comme lui. Le blond esquisse un mouvement vers lui, mais se rappela le regard de la veille. Non, il n'embarrasserait pas Sasuke par sa présence.

* * *

« Plate. Plaaaaaaaate. Pla-te. Plateplateplateplateplate… »

« Naruto… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda finalement Shikamaru.

« Moi ? J'explique le cours à Kiba. » répondit le blond sur un ton innocent.

« Sûr… Crunch… mais Iruka-sensei… Crunch-Crunch… s'en vient par ici. »

« Merde ! »

Naruto sortit précipitamment ses cartables. Ouvrant le premier, il fit semblant d'étudier. Si Iruka-sensei l'attrapait… il était foutu. Avec tout le chaos qu'il avait causé la veille, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être dans le trouble. Peut-être qu'Iruka-sensei l'amènerait devant le Hokage. Et là, il devrait tout avouer. Il pouvait mentir à son professeur, mais pas au vieil homme. Il avait déjà trahi sa confiance une fois…

« Naruto ! »

Il sursauta.

« O-oui, Iruka-sensei ? »

« Tu n'écoutais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Soupir « Je viens de dire qu'il y a un Anbu pour toi à la porte. »

« P-pour moi ? » balbutia Naruto.

Iruka-sensei le regarda d'un air désespéré. Son expression semblait dire : 'Oui, pour toi. Qui d'autre ?' Le blond se leva lentement. D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il espérait presque que quelqu'un le retienne, qu'on l'empêche d'avancer. Même une insulte de Sasuke serait… Non. Il ne devait pas penser à Sasuke.

Passant devant le bureau des professeurs, Naruto ne vit pas le rictus de Mizuki. Dans sa tête, les rouages tournaient à toute allure. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une visite chez le Hokage ? Était-ce pour le tour de la veille ? Le garçon n'était pas idiot, malgré ce qu'on disait. Il savait qu'on le soupçonnait. Après tout, son côté farceur était légendaire, tout comme sa haine de Mizuki. Mais il était sûr de ne pas avoir laissé de traces. On n'avait rien pour l'accuser.

Naruto déglutit difficilement. La seule possibilité qu'il restait était le message qu'il avait reçu la veille. Sur sa porte. De son appartement. Celui dont personne n'était supposé connaître l'adresse. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas se retrouver dans la rue.

Rouvrant les yeux, Naruto observa la rue autour de lui. Les restaurants ouvraient leurs portes, se préparant pour la foule du dîner. Les commerçants se parlaient par-dessus leurs étalages, échangeant les dernières rumeurs. Les passants flânaient et regardaient les boutiques. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour un instant, saluant une connaissance. Le blond regardait le spectacle d'un œil intéressé. Les rues de Konoha étaient toujours pleines de vie et de joie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour du Hokage. Située en plein centre du village, elle surplombait les autres bâtiments. Naruto sourit devant la prestance et le pouvoir qui s'en émanait. Un jour, ce serait lui assis au sommet du dernier étage.

L'Anbu le traîna rapidement en haut des marches. Il semblait pressé, le Hokage avait du lui dire de se dépêcher. Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit. Lui n'avait pas hâte d'arriver en haut. Il frémissait d'avance en pensant au regard découragé du Hokage. Si peu de personnes lui faisaient confiance qu'il détestait les décevoir.

Arrivé dans le bureau du Hokage, L'Anbu toqua puis entra sans attendre. Naruto se précipita pour entrer, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. Près de la fenêtre, le Hokage tirait des nuages de fumée de sa pipe. Il se retourna, le visage empreint d'un air sombre, et s'adressa à Naruto.

« Bonjour, Naruto-kun. Moi et toi devons parler. Prend donc un siège. »

Le garçon était surpris. Le chef du village ne semblait ni fâché, ni découragé. Au contraire, il semblait redouter ses prochains mots. Naruto s'avança et s'assit sur la chaise qui traînait au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jiji ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Et pourquoi ton Anbu m'a sorti de classe. Pas que j'me plains, mais c'est toi qui dit toujours que c'est important. Qu'on en a besoin pour être un bon ninja, et que ne pas écouter c'est mauvais, et… »

Réalisant qu'il déparlait, Naruto se ferma. Et le blâmât sur les nerfs.

« En fait, Naruto-kun… J'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles pour toi. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête d'un air hésitant. Il n'allait pas vraiment être mis à la rue, non ?

« Merci. Alors, c'est par rapport à… l'incident avec Hikari-sensei. Les responsables avaient été mis en prison, je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles. Mais, il y a deux jours, un des gardes a été irresponsable et… ils se sont échappés. Bon, les Anbus sont avertis et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient après toi, mais soit vigilant, d'accord ? »

Naruto était abasourdi. Mille pensées bourdonnaient dans son esprit. Dans un coin de sa tête, il sentit son corps acquiescer, se lever et sortir de la porte. Tout était automatique. Dans son esprit, il était trop occupé à revivre les événements fatidiques de cette nuit.

Il se rappela de sa joie quand Hikari-sensei l'avait invité à souper. Enfin, quelqu'un s'occupait de lui ! L'espoir d'un repas chaud avec de la compagnie l'avait attiré. Plus de ramens fades dans son appartement esseulé.

Puis, il se rappela l'incompréhension. Pourquoi aller dans la cave ? C'était froid et humide. Elle lui avait dit d'attendre et l'avait laissé seul. Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné ?

Plus tard, quatre hommes étaient descendus. Naruto se rappelait sa joie à l'idée de plus de compagnie. Et son excitation quand il avait pensé que la soirée allait enfin commencer. Surtout, son soulagement que Hikari-sensei ne l'ait pas abandonné.

Enfin, Naruto se rappela la peur. Les coups et les insultes. La douleur. Et les commentaires de ses agresseurs.

_« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ce n'est que du feu. Tu veux voir de plus près ? »_

_« Tasses-toi de là ! C'est mon kunaï qu'il veut voir ! »_

_« Tu veux devenir un ninja, hein ? Ben nous, on va être gentils ! On va te montrer à quoi servent tous les instruments d'un ninja ! »_

_« Hey, regardez-ça ! Il guérit tout seul ! »_

_« C'est vrai ! Sale monstre ! »_

_« Casse-lui la jambe ! On va voir s'il guérit ! »_

_« Hahahaha ! Regardez-le nous supplier ! Mais on va pas arrêter, hein ? »_

_« Non ! Hahahaha… »_

Et les rires. Toujours les rires. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait entendu avant de perdre conscience. Eux qui riaient de son malheur, leurs sourires narquois cachés derrière leurs masques.

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Sans le savoir, il était revenu dans la même rue. Mais la scène qu'il avait tant appréciée lui semblait différente à présent. Les restaurants qui accueillaient leurs clients, il se rappelait s'y faire fermer les portes en pleine face. Les commerçants qui potinaient, il se rappelait lorsqu'ils lui criaient des insultes. Les passants qui s'échangeaient des bonjours, il se rappelait leurs regards pleins de haine.

Combien le détestait ? Combien voulaient ne plus jamais le revoir ? Si cette soirée était répétée, si on le torturait, combien riraient ?

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel s'était assombri. Le soleil se couchait, jetant une lueur rouge sang sur tout ce qu'il touchait. Naruto décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Il ne regardât pas derrière lui. Il ne vérifia pas si on le suivait. À quoi bon ? Quelqu'un savait déjà où il vivait. Il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Là, en plein centre de son appartement, se trouvait le cadavre d'un chiot. En-dessous, on avait écrit dans son sang :

**« Tu as 6 jours. Vas-t-en. »**

C'en était trop. Naruto se mit à pleurer. Il pleura des larmes de tristesse, de désespoir, de haine, de peur, mais surtout de solitude. Il pleurât longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'il s'endorme, épuisé.

Avant de s'abandonner au sommeil, une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

'_J'aimerais tant que Sasuke soit ici._'

* * *

Assis dans son bureau, le Hokage regardait le coucher du soleil. Le remord le saisit lorsqu'il pensa à sa conversation avec Naruto. Il n'avait pas tout dit. Il y avait un détail qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer.

Ses agresseurs ne s'étaient pas échappés. Quelqu'un les avait libérés.

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt_

Assis à son pupitre, Sasuke coulait des regards en coin vers le siège de Naruto. L'idiot s'était assis en avant, avec ses nouveaux amis, avant d'être appelé par un Anbu. Il serra les poings de rage. Voilà qu'il était remplacé par un imbécile, un paresseux et un goinfre. Le brun grinça des dents lorsqu'il se rappela le rire de Naruto. Son ami l'avait ignoré complètement.

Il avait été si jaloux quand Kiba avait appelé le blond son « ami ». Naruto était le **sien**, à lui seul. C'était son seul ami, sa seule famille. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été le seul pour Naruto. Sasuke savait que le village n'aimait pas le blond. On l'avait insulté et battu, mais Sasuke était toujours à ses côtés pour le réconforter. Il était le seul qui l'aidait, à l'insu de tous.

Peut-être qu'il méritait d'être ignoré. Après tout, il avait été un peu rude hier. Il frémit en se rappelant le regard qu'il avait donné à Naruto. Bon, il avait été carrément méchant.

Mais maintenant, il voulait s'excuser. Il voulait que Naruto recommence à lui parler, même si c'était pour l'insulter. Tous les autres qui lui parlaient, ils ne voyaient que sa réputation. Le dernier des Uchihas. Le génie. Le beau garçon. Seul Naruto le voyait, lui Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Mais le temps passait et Naruto ne revenait pas. Sasuke jetait sans arrêt des regards vers l'horloge. Après avoir regardé trois fois en moins d'une minute, il arrêta d'écouter et se contenta de fixer l'heure.

14h15. Pas de blond à l'horizon.

15h30. Aucun soupçon d'orange en vue.

16h40. Pas la moindre odeur de ramen dans l'air.

16h57. Bon sang ! Ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était parti ! Qu'est-ce que le Hokage pouvait bien raconter pour prendre si longtemps ? C'était décidé ! Dès que la cloche sonnerait, il irait chez Naruto et…

Minute. Il n'avait aucune idée où vivait son ami. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Bizarre. E n'était pas son genre de garder des secrets. Enfin, il demanderait à Iruka-sensei. La cloche sonna enfin et il se leva.

« Hn. Sensei. Je… »

Sasuke s'arrêta. Comment demander l'adresse de Naruto ? Le professeur ne savait pas qu'ils étaient amis.

« Oui, Sasuke ? »

« Je… euh… N-Naruto m'a emprunté des notes. Je veux aller les chercher, mais je ne sais pas où il vit. »

« Oh, je suis désolé Sasuke, mais je ne connais pas son adresse. Tiens, peut-être que tu peux la trouver dans son dossier. »

Le brun prit le document qu'il lui tendait. Le remerciant d'un hochement de tête, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place et commença à la feuilleter.

Nom : Uzumaki Naruto

Âge : 12 ans

Rang : Élève

Date de naissance : 10 octobre

Père : confidentiel (décédé)

Mère : confidentiel (décédée)

Tuteur : Sarutobi Hiruzen

Niveau

Taijutsu : 1

Ninjutsu : 0,5

Genjutsu : 0

Intelligence : 1,5

Force : 2

Rapidité : 1

Endurance : 4

Connaissances : 1

Dossier médical

Confidentiel

Contact

Non-disponible

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment inhabituel comme dossier. Pas de dossier médical ou d'informations de contact. Et sa famille n'était pas inconnue, mais confidentielle. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien leur cacher ? Y avait-il un rapport avec la haine des villageois ?

Enfin, tout ça n'allait pas l'aider à trouver Naruto. Qui le connaissait assez bien pour savoir son adresse ? Peut-être Ichiraku-san ? Après tout, Naruto considérait le restaurant comme un véritable lieu de culte.

Le brun se leva, remit le dossier à Iruka-sensei et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Les rues de Konoha étaient bondées. Tous les enfants et les adultes retournaient à la maison. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un éclair orangé. '_N-Naruto ?'_ Était-ce vraiment-lui ? Déterminé à en avoir le cœur net, Sasuke bondit sur le toit d'une maison.

Sous lui, marchant dans une ruelle, se tenait bel et bien Naruto. La tête basse, les yeux hagards, il vagabondait sans destination précise. De temps à autre, son expression se crispait et il jetait un regard mauvais à un passant.

Sasuke n'osait pas aller le rejoindre. Son ami l'avait ignoré toute la journée et il ne voulait certainement pas de sa compagnie. Il se résolut à la suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Au moins, il saurait son adresse.

* * *

Près de trois heures plus tard, Naruto monta finalement les escaliers d'un immeuble. Sasuke se rongeait les doigts d'inquiétude. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami ainsi. Qu'est-ce que le Hokage avait bien pu dire pour abattre l'éternelle balle de bonne humeur qu'était Naruto ?

Le brun se percha dans un arbre. Par la fenêtre, il avait une vue parfaite sur l'appartement. Il entendit le bruit des clés et d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Enfin, la lumière s'alluma, illuminant un horrible spectacle.

Là, en plein centre de l'appartement, se trouvait le cadavre d'un chiot. En-dessous, on avait écrit dans son sang :

**« Tu as 6 jours. Vas-t-en. »**

Sasuke resta immobile sur sa branche, paralysé par le choc. Il vit Naruto s'effondrer et se mettre à pleurer. Ce simple acte le choqua. Il voulut s'élancer pour le conforter, mais il se retint à la dernière minute. Naruto ne voulait certainement pas être consolé par quelqu'un qu'il détestait.

Mais il pouvait quand même aider. Il trouverait ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son ami. Et ils paieraient.

Pour commencer, il avait quelques questions à poser à un certain Hokage.

* * *

**Petite clarification: la scène du début se passe quelques jours plus tôt. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et un autre merci pour les revues ! Malheureusement, cette histoire s'en va en pause. J'ai réalisé qu'une fic avec plusieurs chapitres étai beaucoup pour une première fic. Honnêtement, je ne sais plus où je m'en vais avec celle-ci.**

**Donc, je vais plutôt commencer à une écrire des one-shots. Une que je me serai améliorée, ou que j'aurai de nouvelles idées pour cette fic, je la continuerai.**

**Merci encore beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Un merci particulier à _Mumei Nadakai_ qui a reviewé à tous les chapitres !**

**À la prochaine** !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

3 jours plus tôt

Dans un entrepôt abandonné, une faible lueur éclairait une fenêtre. À travers, on pouvait apercevoir quatre personnes en pleine discussion. On en voyait un en train de grimper sur une poutre d'acier, accroupi à quatre pattes, tendant la main pour attraper une corde qui pendait du plafond. Ses vêtements bruns étaient vieux et usés, raccommodés ici et là par des carrés plus pâles. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque en lin blanc dans lequel on avait découpé des trous pour les yeux. Ces ouvertures étaient soulignées de traits noirs circulaires. Enfin, le symbole pour « singe » recouvrait le côté droit de son visage.

« Saru1 ! Débarque de là ! » s'exclama Inu2.

« Pourquoooi ? Moi j'aime ça ici. » répondit le dénommé Saru, tournant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

« Laisse-le faire. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas du monde. » ajouta Neko3 d'un ton paresseux.

Inu le foudroya de regard derrière ses longues mèches brunes. Ses vêtements gris pâles détonnaient sur les boîtes en bois contre lesquelles il s'appuyait. Son chandail comme ses pantalons étaient trop larges, flottant autour de son corps malgré sa posture rigide. Il portait lui aussi un masque, cette fois d'un gris foncé. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de traits longs et épais. Le symbole pour « chien » s'étendait sur la partie droite du tissu.

« Ça te dérangerait de m'aider de temps en temps ? » s'écria furieusement Inu.

Neko, dans un excellent exemple de maturité, lui tira la langue. De son côté, il était beaucoup plus relâché. Avachi sur le sol, la tête appuyée sur un sac de farine, il profitait de la chaleur du feu. Sa lumière se reflétait sur ses vêtements bleu nuit. Le nylon lui enserrait le corps, épousant agréablement ses formes tout en restant souple en cas d'une attaque. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient très courts à l'arrière, tandis que des mèches plus longues sur le devant lui retombait jusqu'au menton. Ils recouvraient en permanence le côté gauche de son masque, ne laissant apparaître que la moitié du tissu bleu nuit. Sou œil étai allongé, d'allure féline, disparaissant au milieu du symbole pour « chat ».

« Ca suffit. » ordonna calmement une voix glaciale.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Grand, svelte, il était recouvert d'un vêtement si noir qu'il semblait absorber la lumière. La tête cachée sous un capuchon, on ne voyait presque rien de son masque noir. Seuls les traits sous ses yeux et le symbole pour « aigle » ressortaient par leur blancheur éclatante.

« Oui, Washi-taichou. »

« Très bien. Si nous sommes ici, c'est que nous avons une revanche à prendre.

Pendant près de quatre ans, nous avons pourri en prison. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons essayé de débarrasser le village d'un démon. Eh bien, il est temps de finir la tâche. »

« Et comment on va faire ça ? » demanda Saru.

« En premier, il faut lui faire peur, le forcer à déménager. Il est trop bien protégé là où il est. Inu, ce sera ton boulot. Neko, tu l'assisteras. Il doit se sentir seul au monde. »

« Et moi ? »

« Toi, Saru, quand le temps sera venu, tu devras le capturer et l'amener ici. Et moi, » finit-il d'un air mauvais, « je m'occuperai de lui faire payer. »

Les hommes furent parcourus d'un frisson d'excitation. Enfin, la vengeance était proche.

* * *

Une frimousse blonde regardait sa réflexion dans la lame de sa hache. Ses cheveux ébouriffés surplombaient un visage rond et légèrement hâlé. Sur ses jeans, 6 cicatrices en forme de moustaches lui donnaient un air coquin. Le plus marquant était ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Ils brillaient présentement d'une lueur déterminée.

« C'est pas quelques menaces qui vont m'avoir ! Foi de futur Hokage ! »

Naruto regarda une dernière fois son reflet avant de se retourner vers le poteau à moitié coupé Il reposait sur le sol, au milieu de ses autres préparatifs.

En se réveillant ce matin, il avait longuement réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à pleurer. Il était temps de prendre la situation en main. Pas question de laisser une bande d'imbéciles s'attaquer à Uzumaki Naruto. Oh que non.

Après mûres réflexions, il avait décidé de les capturer. Après quoi, il les amènerait au Hokage et justice sera faite ! Et c'est pourquoi il était là, devant la porte de son appartement, à cinq heures du matin, dans le froid, à construire une trappe.

Enfin, essayer.

« Aie ! Putain de hache ! »

Le blond suça le sang qui coulait de son pouce, fixant la plaie d'un œil mauvais. Heureusement, elle e refermait déjà. Dieu merci pour sa guérison rapide ! Il ne savait pas où il serait sans elle.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Sursautant, il se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir Ebisu qui venait vers lui.

Ebisu était le propriétaire de l'immeuble où Naruto logeait. C'était un jounin d'élite, l'un des plus hauts rangs dans le village. Maintenant, il se spécialisait dans l'enseignement, ayant entre autres comme pupille Konohamaru, petit fils de l'Hokage.

Mais Naruto n'avait jamais pu le sentir. Avec es cheveux soigneusement cachés sous son bandeau noirs et son habit toujours impeccable, il était l'incarnation même des règles et de la minutie. Plutôt le contraire de Naruto, qui se plaisait dans le chaos et la folie le plus total… tant que c'était lui qui l'infligeait.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de la présence de cette… _chose_ dans mon immeuble ? »

« C'est pas une chose ! C'est une trappe ! Pis c'est moi qui l'a fait, le vieux ! »

Bon sang ! Pour qui qu'il se prenait, le vieux schnouk ! Insulter son beau travail !

« Ah. Je vois. Une… trappe. Pourquoi y a-t-il une _trappe_ dans mon couloir ? »

Oh merde. S'il lui disait qu'on lui faisait des menaces, Ebisu saurait que quelqu'un connaissait son adresse. Plus qu'une option alors…

« Parce que ! J'vais être en retard, bye ! »

Naruto laissa tomber la hache, attrapa son sac et courut vers la sortie. Pfuu, sauvé. '_Pour le moment_' pensa-t-il en grimaçant.

* * *

Ebisu regarda le garçon partir en courant. Puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Euh… Naruto savait-il qu'il était 5h15 ? Du matin ? Un peu tôt pour être en retard.

Enfin, pensa-t-il en soupirant, tout cela n'était pas de ses affaires. Il se tourna vers l'étrange construction qui était, supposément, une trappe. Quelle horreur. Pas surprenant que le garçon soit en train de faillir l'Académie, si c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. La « trappe » n'était qu'un assemblage de bois et de fils si mal fait qu'on ne voyait même pas la porte au travers. En fait, c'était si fragile que le toucher d'un seul doigt…

**Crrraaac… Boum ! **

… Entraînerait la chute de toute la structure. Secouant la tête, Ebisu se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux lorsque son regard fut attiré par la porte. Une inscription bizarre y était gravée. Il s'approcha pour la contempler d'un peu plus près.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit la menace. Ces neuf traits ne pouvaient représenter qu'une seule chose. Mais qui oserait faire une allusion au Kyûbi sous le nez même de l'Hokage ? Un tel acte était passible de mort… Il devait aller avertir le Hokage immédiatement.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit le monticule de débris. Peut-être pouvait-il donner un coup de main au gamin… après tout, le Hokage lui avait ordonné de protéger Naruto.

* * *

Naruto s'arrêta dans une allée pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait couru tout le chemin depuis son appartement. Pour éviter qu'Ebisu ne le poursuive, il avait emprunté tous les allées et recoins possibles pour le perdre.

Il avait un peu paniqué quand Ebisu avait commencé à le questionner. '_Je peux pas avouer que j'ai eu des menaces ! J'serais dans rue en trois secondes !_' Désespéré, il s'était jeter sur la première excuse qui lui était venue en tête et s'était enfuit.

Le problème, c'était que s'il se fiait au soleil, il était un peu passé cinq heures. Un peu tôt pour arriver à l'Académie. Il marchât en rond, cherchant quelque chose pour se distraire. Soudain, une voix l'interpella à sa droite.

« Gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Viens donc prendre un bol ! »

Le blond se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Se frottant la tête d'un air embarrassé, il répondit sur un ton d'excuse.

« C'est que… je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi… »

« Pas grave ! Je te l'offre ! Mais un seul bol, d'accord ? »

Un sourire immense déchira la face de Naruto. Du ramen ! Et gratuit en plus ! Il rentra dans le restaurant et sauta précipitamment sur son tabouret habituel. Frétillant d'impatience, il fixa la porte de la cuisine d'où de merveilleuses odeurs provenaient. L'arôme divin lui remplit les narines et il se mit à saliver.

« Et voilà ! Un bol de ramen pour notre client préféré ! »

Toujours souriant, Naruto saisit les baguettes et les sépara. Il remercia la propriétaire d'un « Itadakimasu ! » bien sonore avant de plonger dans son bol.

Mmm… Quel délice… Comment avait-il pu un seul instant détester Konoha quand on y servait des plats comme ça ? Et ce n'était pas que les plats. Chaque fois que le Hokage-jiji, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan ou même Sasuke lui parlaient, il se sentait revivre. C'était grâce à eux qu'il passait au travers des temps difficiles. Et cette fois ne ferait pas exception, avec ou sans Sasuke.

Une fois rassasié, Naruto déposa ses baguettes et se leva pour partir. À peine rendu à la sortie, Ayame-chan l'interpella.

« Oh, Naruto ! »

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle et l'observa. La jeune femme avait un petit sourire, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiète.

« Ça… ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu veux parler… On est là, d'accord ? »

L'enfant sourit difficilement et hocha la tête. Tournant les talons, il s'enfuit dans les rues de Konoha.

Cette proposition lui avait fait mal. Voir l'inquiétude et la sympathie d'Ayame-chan lui brisait le cœur, car il ne pourrait rien lui dire. Sa situation était son fardeau, et il le porterait seul. Même si Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji ou Shikamaru voulaient l'aider, il refuserait. Il s'éloignerait d'eux. Comment pourrait-il se considérer leur ami s'il les mettait en danger ? Non, il règlerait son problème tout seul.

* * *

Driiing !

Sasuke se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Autour de lui, les élèves s'affairaient à sortir leurs bentos et à se préparer pour le dîner. Les groupes d'amis se réunissaient pour discuter, formant des cercles à travers la classe. Non loin de lui, un groupe de filles lui jetait des regards persistants, tapotant le centre de leur cercle. Il frissonna d'horreur à l'idée d'aller s'asseoir avec eux.

Seule une figure se tenait seule. Assis dans le dernier bureau au fond de la classe, Naruto se tenait à l'écart. De temps à autre, Kiba lui jetait un regard confus. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le blond ne les rejoignait-il pas ? Avaient-ils eu une dispute ? Non, ils ne semblaient pas fâchés. Et de toute façon, Naruto n'était pas rancunier.

Enfin, les problèmes de Naruto et de ses _nouveaux_ amis ne le concernaient pas. Pour le moment, tout ce qui l'intéressait était sa rencontre avec l'Hokage.

Sasuke était déterminé à avoir des réponses. Trop d'événements étranges se passaient dans Konoha. La menace, le dossier presque vide de Naruto, sans compter la haine des villageois envers son ami. Le brun savait que son ami s'était déjà fait battre, insulter et humilier. Il souffrait depuis trop longtemps.

Déposant ses affaires dans son sac, il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Après réflexion, il avait déterminé que le meilleur temps pour confronter l'Hokage était le midi. Il n'y aurait pas de paperasses, pas de rencontres, personne pour les déranger. D'un pas décidé, Sasuke marchât vers la tour au centre du village.

Une fois arrivé, il monta rapidement les marches. Il passa en catimini devant le bureau de la secrétaire. Cette dernière jacassait au téléphone avec une amie. Quelque chose à propos d'un vol dans une armurerie de village. Le brun soupira d'exaspération. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait des vols si c'était ça la sécurité !

Rendu à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, il levait la main pour frapper quand il entendit des voix. D'un coup, il s'immobilisa, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Doucement, il se mit à genoux et jeta un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure.

Dans la pièce, deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Derrière le bureau, le Hokage se dressait dans ses robes blanches, sa pipe oubliée traînant sur la table.

« Vous me dites, donc, qu'il y a eu un vol ce matin à l'armurerie ? Et que vous soupçonner l'œuvre d'un ninja ? »

« Pas un ninja ! C'était le monstre, j'en suis sûr ! »

Confus, Sasuke tendit encore plus l'oreille. De quel monstre parlaient-ils ? Il changea de position, essayant d'apercevoir le deuxième interlocuteur. Peut-être comprendrait-il mieux s'il savait qui parlait.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce garçon n'est pas un monstre. Et il a un nom. »

« Nom ou pas, je m'en fous ! L'important est qu'il soit arrêté ! »

« Et quelles preuves avez-vous pour l'accuser ? »

« La caissière affirme que le voleur portait du orange. »

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer. Orange ? Ils ne parlaient pas de Naruto, quand même ?

« Jai bien peur que porter une couleur ne soit pas suffisant comme argument. De plus, j'ai déjà reçu des témoignages m'affirmant que le garçon était chez Ichiraku Ramen, ce matin. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le coupable. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une enquête sera faite pour trouver le véritable. »

« …Je vois… Mais si jamais je vois un seul des kunaïs volés dans ses sales pattes, il ne survivra pas. »

Sasuke bouillait de rage. On osait menacer son Naruto ! Les poings serrés, il était prêt à défoncer la porte, mais des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'autre pièce. Quelqu'un s'apprêtait à sortir. Il observa rapidement ses alentours, cherchant une place où se cacher. Avisant une poutre près du plafond, il sauta et s'y percha.

Sous lui, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en sortit. Il était plutôt gras, se déplaçant du pas pesant des civils. Son visage était rond et luisant, ses petits yeux mesquins enfoncés dans son crâne. De sa position, Sasuke avait une vue parfaite de sa tête chauve. Il se força à mémoriser l'apparence pour références futures.

Soudain, une voix lasse retentit derrière lui.

« Sasuke, je sais que tu es là. Tu peux descendre maintenant. »

Le brun sursauta, puis descendit de son perchoir. Il se tourna d'un air penaud vers le Hokage.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu que pour espionner ma conversation avec le chef des marchands ? »

Ah, c'était donc lui, le mystérieux interlocuteur. Il ajouta le titre à son image mentale de l'homme avant de répondre au Hokage.

« En fait, non. Je dois vous parler… au sujet de Naruto. »

Le vieil homme le regarda d'un air surpris, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent, découragé.

« Je sens que ça va être un autre longue discussion. Allez, entre. »

* * *

« Et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Passez une bonne soirée ! »

Naruto s'étira les bras, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Kami, que la journée avait été longue. D'un regard morne, il fixa les élèves qui sortaient peu à peu de la classe. Hinata se dirigeait à petits pas pressés vers la sortie, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle rougissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un croisait son regard. Un peu plus loin, Ino et Sakura se chamaillaient. Surprise, surprise, c'était au sujet de Sasuke. Cette fois-ci, il semblerait que la rosette avait envoyé une lettre d'amour au beau garçon. Au grand dam d'Ino qui avait eu la même idée.

Le blond soupira, impressionné par la ténacité des filles… et aussi par leur stupidité. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il n'était pas, mais là vraiment pas intéressé. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami remarquer une fille. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu remarquer quiconque excepté Naruto lui-même.

D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Sasuke avait disparu au dîner et n'était pas revenu. Au début, Naruto avait cru qu'il voulait éviter les deux harpies, comme il les appelait, mais son absence prolongée devenait mystérieuse.

Haussant les épaules, le blond s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il aperçu Kiba, Chouji et Shikamaru près de la porte, montant la garde. Le premier marchait en rond, mordillant son pouce, l'air fâché. Chouji était tout aussi impatient, allant jusqu'à ignorer le sac de chips pourtant bien évident dans ses mains. Enfin, Shikamaru était adossé sur le cadre de la porte. Comme à l'habitude, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir, mais Naruto aurait pu jurer voir un éclair calculateur dans son regard.

Il jura à voix basse. Comment allait-il faire pour sortir avec eux qui montaient la garde ? Toute la journée, il les avait évités, il n'allait pas gâcher ses efforts maintenant. Pas question de mêler ses amis à cette histoire.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une idée. Soudain, il se rappela le dernier jutsu qu'il avait appris… et sa petite touche personnelle. Un sourire malicieux en place, il attrapa ses livres et alla d'un pas confiant vers ses amis.

Ils le surveillaient, l'œil aux aguets. Naruto sourit encore plus en voyant leurs réactions. Sa réputation de farceur le précédait ! Eh bien, il n'allait pas décevoir. Lorsqu'il fut face à face avec eux, il s'arrêta. Kiba se mit à parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, hein, Naruto ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton furieux. Son visage était rouge, ses sourcils froncés et l'incompréhension brillait dans son regard. « J'pensais qu'on était amis ! Pis là… »

Le blond leva la main pour l'interrompre. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra…

…Et se transforma en une bombe blonde complètement nue, ses parties intimes à peine cachée par des nuages.

Les garçons avaient les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire qui pendait. Un peu de fumée leur sortait des oreilles, s'accordant bien avec leurs visages rouges brique. On pouvait presque entendre leurs cerveaux de préadolescents tomber en panne pour surdose d'images. Shikamaru se reprit le premier, se pinça le bras pour clarifier son esprit, et cligna des yeux pour apercevoir Naruto qui disparaissait dans les méandres des rues de Konoha.

* * *

« Je sens que ça va être un autre longue discussion. Allez, entre. »

Sasuke passa la porte que le Hokage lui montrait et s'installa dans la chaise au milieu de la pièce. Le Hokage s'installa lui-même à son bureau. Il fixa le garçon d'un air sérieux pour quelques secondes, puis baissa la tête, et repris la parole d'un ton méfiant.

« Alors, Sasuke-kun, que veux-tu me dire au sujet de Naruto ? »

« Vous dire ? Rien. J'ai simplement une ou deux questions à vous poser. »

En entendant cette réponse, le vieil homme leva la tête. Il scruta Sasuke du regard, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Je vois. Mais avant de te répondre, si je te réponds, dis-moi d'abord. Qui est Naruto, pour toi ? »

Sasuke resta bouche-bé. Comment répondre à cette question ? Un élève ? Un camarade ? Ou bien…

« C'est mon meilleur ami. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Le brun détourna le regard, un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Le Hokage sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Très bien. Que voulais-tu me demander ? »

Il redressa la tête, fixant le chef du village droit dans les yeux. Il voulait la vérité.

« Pourquoi l'adresse de Naruto est-elle secrète ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Où est son dossier médical ? »

« Tu poses des questions compliquées. » Le Hokage semblait plutôt mal-à-l'aise, comme si les réponses le dérangeait. Il tira une grande bouffée de sa pipe et continua. « Si son adresse est secrète, c'est pour le protéger. On lui a fait des menaces par le passé. Mais on ne peut pas lui faire de mal si on ne sait pas où il vit. Bien qu'en vue des dernières nouvelles, ça n'a pas été aussi efficace que je le souhaitais…

Ses parents étaient des gens biens. Ils ont donné leurs vies pour le village, et pour leur fils. Quant à son dossier médical, il est confidentiel. Les capacités de guérison de Naruto sont incroyables. Si un ennemi le savait, il pourrait de venir un cible. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Le raisonnement était logique. Mais certaines choses le chicotaient encore.

« Cet homme, le marchand… c'est de Naruto qu'il parlait, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le déteste ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le déteste ? Au point de le menacer de mort. »

L'homme eut un instant d'hésitation. La réponse était dangereuse.

« Oui, en effet, c'était de Naruto… Comprend que je n'ai jamais voulu cacher quoi que ce soit, ni de Naruto, ni de toi. Mais le temps n'est pas encore venu de tout expliquer. Quand il sera prêt, Naruto saura tout. Ce sera à lui de décider s'il veut que tu le saches ou non. Cependant, rappelles-toi que ce n'est pas sa faute. On le déteste pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas coupable. »

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas les réponses qu'il cherchait, mais c'était un début. Au moins savait-il que le Hokage voulait protéger son ami. Remerciant e chef du village, il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Une dernière chose, Sasuke-kun. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. Si vraiment, Naruto est ton meilleur ami… Ne l'abandonne pas. »

Sasuke ferme la porte derrière lui, la culpabilité lui rongeant les entrailles.

* * *

Essoufflé, Naruto s'arrêta finalement au pied de son immeuble. Il avait couru à toute vitesse pour se rendre jusqu'ici. Il avait évité les artères principales, préférant les ruelles sombres. Moins de chances qu'un de ses amis l'aperçoit. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas pressé, pressé de voir si sa trappe avait marché.

Arrivé en haut, il inspecta le couloir. Étrange. Il n'y avait rien de ce qu'il avait construit le matin. À la place, il y avait tout un enchevêtrement de fils et de poids. Plusieurs kunaïs étaient enfoncés dans le mur, signe que la trappe s'était déclenchée. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'attrapé.

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte à petits pas. Il faisait sûr d'enjamber et de contourner tout ce qu'il voyait, histoire de ne pas finir avec un couteau entre les deux yeux. Il soupira de soulagement en arrivant à la porte et se tâta pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau.

Il inspecta la trappe. C'était visiblement très bien fait. Mais qui l'avait installée ? Naruto lui-même était loin de pouvoir faire ça. Se creusant la tête, il rentra dans l'appartement. Il se déchaussa et alla ranger ses souliers lorsqu'il aperçut une autre paire. Tout son corps se tendit. Il pivota, prêt à se battre avec l'intrus…

…Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sasuke, calmement appuyé contre la table. Il faisait nerveusement tournoyer un kunaï entre ses mains.

Naruto se figea. Sasuke ? Ici ? Mais comment… pourquoi… qui…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le brun baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Ses mains grippèrent son arme si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

« T-t'excuser ? »

« Oui »

« Vraiment ? »

« Écoute, je ne vais pas le répéter trois fois. J'ai… j'ai été un vrai con, et je m'en excuse. »

« Mais… mais j'pensais que tu m'détestais. Que t'étais devenu comme les autres. Ton regard était si… si froid. »

« Je sais… mfétgasgjamfoux. »

« Hein ? »

« J'étais jaloux ! »

Sasuke se détourna, les joues rosées. Naruto le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Jaloux ? De qui ? De quoi ? »

« Kiba. »

« Kiba ? Sérieux ? Pourquoi ? »

« Écoute, je me suis excusé, on peut changer de sujet ? »

« Oookaay… Oh ! Nooon, j'le crois paaas… »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es gêné ! Sasuke est gêné ! Ooh, et tu rougis ! Quand Ino et Sakura vont savoir ça… »

L'instant d'après, Naruto se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une lame appuyée sur son cou. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient plissés de fureur.

« Pas. Un. Mot. Compris ? »

« O-oui... »

Sasuke soupira et déposa le kunaï sur la table. Il s'écrasa sur une chaise et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Euh… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non. »

Naruto haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il l'ouvrit et remarqua les lumières éteintes. Il avait oublié qu'il était brisé. Le blond, referma la porte avec un soupir et se dirigea vers l'évier pour prendre un verre d'eau.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hn. »

« Comment tu savais où je vis ? »

« Je t'ai suivi hier. »

Ah. Ça l'expliquait… et faisait un peu peur. Il se faisait espionner souvent ?

« Naruto »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est quoi ces menaces ? »

Il manqua de s'étouffer sur son eau. Sasuke savait ?

« Rien, rien ! Juste… euh… une farce qui… euh… »

« J'ai vu hier. » coupa Sasuke « Quand tu as pleuré. J'ai vu la porte quand je suis rentré. Et j'ai trouvé ça. »

Naruto prit le kunaï qu'il lui tendait d'une main tremblante. C'était celui que Sasuke tenait lorsqu'il était rentré. Un papier était accroché an manche. Un message y était griffonné.

« 5 jours. Disparais. »

Il se mit à respirer plus vite. Encore une menace. Et Sasuke savait. Pire, il l'avait vu pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Sasuke allait-il le rejeter ? Approuver des menaces ? Ou allait-il vouloir l'aider ? Le protéger ? Mais Sasuke serait blessé lui aussi… son ami… par sa faute. Sa respiration devenait saccadée.

Que faire ? Mentir ? Partir ? Oui il devait partir, protéger Sasuke…

**Clac ! **

« Naruto ! Calme-toi ! »

Le blond regarda Sasuke d'un air bête. Il se tenait la joue d'une main, là où il l'avait frappé.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu devenais hystérique, alors… »

Il acquiesça lentement. Oui, il allait mieux. Sa respiration devenait peu à peu normale.

« Désolé. J'ai juste… paniqué. »

« J'ai vu. »

« Je… je peux rient te dire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Sasuke hésita un instant, puis se décida. Prenant le visage de son ami dans ses mains, il répondit.

« Écoute, Naruto. Quand _il_ a tué ma famille, j'ai tout perdu. J'étais seul. Puis, je t'ai découvert. Tu es le seul pour moi maintenant. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. »

Naruto plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il scruta, cherchant le moindre doute, la plus petite trace de mensonge. Rien. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

« Ça a commencé il y a deux jours. Quelqu'un a gravé le message sur ma porte. Hier, il a laissé le chiot. Tu as vu, non ? »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Donc, aujourd'hui, j'ai mis une trappe. J'allais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

« C'était toi, cette trappe ? »

« Non, justement. J'étais encore en train de la construire quand le propriétaire est arrivé. J'ai pas pu finir. »

« Me disais aussi. C'était trop beau pour être ton travail. »

« Hey ! Teme ! » s'exclama Naruto et le frappa sur l'épaule.

« Dobe. » répondit Sasuke avec un rictus. « N'empêche, je me demande c'était qui. »

« Moi aussi. Y'a pas grand monde qui veulent m'aider. »

« Tu sais c'est qui ? »

« Non, j'viens de t'le dire ! »

« Pas ça, idiot. Est-ce que tu sais c'est qui le coupable ? »

« Oh. » marmonna le blond, se frottant la tête avec un sourire gêné. « Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. »

« T'es pas très clair, là. »

Naruto lui lança un regard sombre avant de s'expliquer.

« Tu te rappelles quand on s'est rencontrés à l'hôpital, quand on avait huit ans ? »

« Hn »

« Ben, j'étais là parce qu'on m'avait… battu. Pis v'là quelques jours, ceux qui l'ont fait se sont échappés. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas manqué la légère pause.

« Continue. »

« Enfin, Hokage-jiji dit que les Anbus les recherchent, mais je sais pas, ça pourrait être eux. »

« Hn »

Le brun s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, puis reprit.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu veux les attraper ? Pour te venger ? »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit.

« Je sais pas. Peut-être. Probablement. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent, ils portaient des masques. »

« Alors trouve-le. »

« Quoi ? »

« Leurs dossiers, dans le bureau du Hokage. Ils doivent avoir leurs photos. »

« Mais Hokage-jiji ne veux pas que je les voie ! »

« Fais-le en cachette. Tu aimes jouer des tours, non ? »

Naruto sourit d'un air diabolique. Oh, il aimait cette idée ! Il se tourna vers le brun, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Ok. Mais tu vas m'aider. »

Il éclata de rire en voyant son sourcil s'agiter. '_Oh non Sasuke. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas._'

* * *

**Inu = chien**

**Saru = singe**

**Neko = chat**

**Washi = aigle**

**Et voilà ! Je suis de retour ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand je publierai à nouveau, mais j'ai fait un effort pour ce chapitre-ci. J'espère que vous l'aimer.**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais remercié pour les revues, les favoris et les follows. Merci à tous !**

**D'ailleurs, une revue serait très appréciée. Même si c'est juste un mot. C'est la meilleure façon de me faire updater plus vite.**

**À la prochaine**

**PS : Vous vous rendez compte que c'est 14 pages de texte ? J'en crois pas mes yeux !**


End file.
